I Wish
by Koffingcutie
Summary: Jessies P.O.V from I Wonder


"I Wish?"  
  
By: Leigh King  
Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon or any related characters  
Category: rocketshippy,very sweet -~_^-  
Note: Here is the other part to "I Wonder?",I did this one from Jessie's P.O.V  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I steal a glance outside our bedroom window the sky is so pretty,a pefect midnight blue.  
And I see you wander over the desk in our bedroom and you sit down,  
looking a tid bit sleepy but, not like I am.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?"   
  
I ask you,yawning,I am sooooo tired.And I wonder if you heard me.  
You nod looking me,a nod,WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT!  
  
You open the desk drawer and remove something,although I'm not sure,  
why is everything so secretive to you.  
You take a pen and begin wrting,what ever it is your writing.  
I gaze at you, innocently,hoping you'll notice me....Like you'll understand  
though,why are guy's all the same.You don't seem to notice me or  
if you do you pretend not to,you just continue writing,so I decide   
to leave you be.For the moment.  
  
Hee-hee,I don't give up that easy.I walk over to my bed and begin pulling   
down my sheets,still watching you,I can't seem to get away from your eyes,  
there so,enchanting,so loving,and caring...The most beautiful emerald green.  
James,you are so mysterious,why? What are you writing?  
But maybe I'm wrong,and this is some game your playing,  
maybe it is not I but you,who is trying to gain attention.  
  
I walk over to the dresser and open a drawer that contains my clothes,  
I pull out my night gown and silently shut the door and walk back over to my bed.  
What are you writing? I wanna ask you,but I'm afraid to.I mean,  
you are entitled to have your space once in a while.But it drives me nuts when you do!  
Maybe it is me you are writing about,maybe not.  
  
I begin to remove my boots and gloves along with my Team Rocket jacket.  
AH-HA!Now I have your attention lover boy.After all,I'm irresistable.  
I remove my earings,you are still watching me,I have your attention at last.  
  
I glance at you to make sure your watching me,as I glance at your green  
eyes meet with my blue ones.I feel a tincy bit nervous,but its nothing  
I can't brush off.But you look at me differently,unlike any other time,  
I notice your breathing becomes rather fast,am I getting to you James?  
Now feel my own heart pumping,but my breathing remains normal.Oh James,  
I need you to want me,do you? I wish.  
  
You may not be the smartest man there ever was,but you are the cutest,  
and your different from all other males,I wonder why that is?Sometimes  
I feel like,I dunno,I should thank Jessibelle,if it wasn't for her  
you'd a never left home,it was her who chased you away,and brought you to me.  
You are still watching me,I turn around,now you are the confused one.  
  
I remove my black midd-riff top revealing my bra.No man could resist  
that, you may be different from all males James,but you are still a man  
with weaknesess.But,you look down at your book and write some more,now   
I'm confused again,why are you looking at a book,when I'm here.  
  
I wish you would look at me,but you are just respecting my privacy,most  
guy's would take advantage of an opportunity like this,you were alway's   
the gentlemen,even if you are indinial about it.I finish undressing and   
put on my night gown and rest myself on my bed,I yawn,rubbing my eyes once again.  
I stare at you again,wondering if you are watching me again,and you are.  
I grab my hairbrush that rests on a night stand between are two beds.  
Some day it will be one,I just know it will,at least,I wish.  
  
I put on my cute pouty face,which James always beckons to,he's so sweet to me.  
I notice you look at me,but with feeling in your eyes,oh how I love your eyes.  
  
"James could you,please?"  
  
I ask him very gently,not wanting to disturb him,I feel nervous tonight,  
but why,maybe it you,maybe you do notice,maybe theres more to you than I know.  
You look as if you wanna say something to me, but you remain silent,  
you nod and shut your book and lay down your pen and begin to walk over to me.  
  
He looks,hurt,confused,yet content and happy,why  
are you so sectretive,I must ask myself that all the time.  
I smile whilst handing you my hairbrush,you take it carefuly,  
I hear you snicker but I ignore it,for your sake.You begin brushing  
my hair ever so gently,what can I say to you,maybe i should confess,maybe...  
No,no,I beter not,I turn and look at you,just to see your eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
You ask me,I guess you noticed what I must've been thinking,you are smarter than I thought.  
I smile and let out a small out take of air.  
  
"Nothing,I was just noticing how handsome you are."  
  
I tell you,you continue brushing,deep in thought,oh James,I wish you'd flirt with me too.  
The thought of me being in your arms,to be ever so close to you,forever,  
a beginning with no end,I try,but,I can't pretend anymore,I never thought  
I'd fall in love with you.Oh James,I wish you knew.I wish I could tell you,   
I want to,so badly.I want to tell you so much that I'm in love with you,but  
what would you say,what would you do,would you love me to,would you   
laugh,or say I'm childish.  
  
I look at you,but you don't see,your smiling,there's love and care all in   
your eyes,I believe you to love me,but maybe its not time  
for us yet. I am to sleepy to move now.  
  
"James."  
  
I say while yawning,then begin my cute puppy face.  
  
"Tuck me in."  
  
I ask,lying down on my bed,you pull the covers over me and up to my  
shoulders,and pull back some lose strands of my hair.You  
are so different tonight,you've never touched me that way before,my  
hearet flutters,as I begin to close my eyes for the night I feel your  
lips against my cheek,then you walk over to your bed and begin shedding  
the rest of your Team Rocket uniform,you kissed me,hee-hee.  
Now I feel like school girl.  
  
I begin watching you as you undress,I am fasinated by you.You remove  
your shirt and now I see your handsome,sexy chest,your broad shoulders.  
You glance at me,with a mischivious grin on your face,I think you want  
me to see you.You are now removing your pants,now my adrinalin is really   
on the move.I giggle hoping you don't hear me,but no luck you do.  
  
"I love Poke'mon."  
  
You tell me,and I enlighten my laughter.  
But I can't help it,the Poke'ball boxers are so cuuuuuuuuuuuute,  
and yet very sexy.Of course,  
anything is sexy on you.  
You crawl into your bed,lying down,facing me with those luxurious  
emerald eyes.  
  
"Goodnight James,we must get up early to get Pikachu."  
  
I tell you.  
  
"If you say so,goodnight Jessie."  
I hear you say as I roll on my other side and to myself before drifting  
off to sleep,I whisper.  
  
"I Love You."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed "I Wonder?" and "I Wish?"   
e-mail me to let me know if you like them,I will have more stories soon.   
PikaPika 91485@aol.com   
  



End file.
